


kiss me to sleep

by minhyukies (chrobins)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/minhyukies
Summary: hyunggu is still on his phone but hongseok wants him to go to sleep (but not before some smoochies) :)





	kiss me to sleep

“Hyunggu...you should sleep.” Hongseok inches close to the other boy, holding onto his arm and resting his head on his shoulder. “You’re going to strain your eyes.”

 

But Hyunggu whines a bit in retaliation, still scrolling on the screen while Hongseok latches onto him. And seeing that Hyunggu wouldn’t go down without a fight, Hongseok has other ideas that will make Hyunggu succumb to his will.

 

Hongseok presses his lips softly to the side of Hyunggu’s neck, pleased when he gets an immediate reaction. He kisses Hyunggu again, lips lingering on pale, unmarked skin. “Hyunggu...please…” Hongseok runs his hand up Hyunggu’s arm, fingertips ghosting over soft skin to take a light hold on Hyunggu’s phone.

 

“Hongie…” Hyunggu whines, but it falls on deaf ears. Hongseok still has his lips and tongue on Hyunggu, tasting and sucking on his neck until Hyunggu gives up with a small little whimper and a sweet face turning to meet him. “Unfair…”

 

“Hyunggu, baby, you’re so cute.” Hongseok can’t help but smile, succeeding in taking the phone away and reaching his arm back to rest it on the table next to the bed. “You should rest.”

 

“It’s hard to fall asleep with you kissing me like that…” Hyunggu adds, pouting, but he’s not complaining when Hongseok steals a quick kiss while he’s unprepared. 

 

“Let your sexy hyung have a few kisses first?” He teases, propping his head with one arm. Hyunggu playfully hits Hongseok’s chest, making them both laugh a bit. Hongseok’s free hand, once rid of the phone, trails across Hyunggu’s cheek, admiring his smooth skin and his soft sweet smile when their gazes meet.

 

Hongseok leans down slowly, hovering just above his face just to admire the beautiful boy who looks up at him. Hyunggyu raises one of his hands to Hongseok’s neck, thumb sweeping across soft skin and a little desperate to have those lips back on his again. “Yes...I want this sexy hyung to kiss me.”

 

There are few people who can resist Hyunggu’s charms, but Hongseok is not one of them. He caves immediately, closing the distance between them to purse his lips against Hyunggu’s and relish in the sweet, sweet feeling those kisses give him.

 

With Hyunggu holding him close, Hongseok takes his time in savoring each sweet little kiss, each cute little whine, each subtle moan of his name. He sighs softly as Hyunggu kisses along his cheek and jaw, closing his eyes. 

 

Eventually, Hongseok leans back down on the bed, sliding under the blankets and holding Hyunggu even closer to him. “Being with you...feels so good.” Hyunggu admits, letting their legs tangle and their bodies press together...and the soft warmth that surrounds him makes Hyunggu sigh every so softly. “Don’t leave me, mmkay?”

 

“Never, Hyunggu.” Hongseok gently cradles the other boy’s face, pressing their foreheads together. “I’d never leave my cute angel…” And eventually they both fall into a soft fit of giggles, enamoured with each other’s bright smiles. Hongseok peppers more kisses on Hyunggu’s lips.

 

Hyunggu slides his arms around Hongseok’s waist, latching on tight and intending to stay that way until morning. But for now, he closes his eyes and accepts each loving kiss until Hongseok’s lips on his own is the last thing on his mind as the soothing touches lull him into a deep, sweet sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
